


Demo Version

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: "You want what?"
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Demo Version

"You want what?" Jihoon asked the choreographer in front of him, staring with pleading eyes and pouty lips.

"The demo version of Hug." Said choreographer repeated.

"What for?"

"To listen to." Soonyoung answered innocently.

"You can listen to the one from the album." Jihoon reasoned, still not understanding why Soonyoung would come to him and ask for the song's demo when there's the complete and perfected version released.

"But I want the demo one." Soonyoung insisted. "Because it's all Jihoonie."

Jihoon's mouth fell agape at that.

"It may be imperfect to you but there's nothing more soothing than listening to Jihoonie's voice singing comforting words." He said without missing a beat. "Not that I don't like our other members' voices."

Soonyoung looked curiously at the composer who had fell silent, the corner of his lips curled up into a smile when he saw pink on the tips of the producer's ears. 

"I still think the end product is better though." Jihoon weakly argued as he fiddled with his phone, reaching his free hand for Soonyoung's which the other gave immediately. "There, I airdropped it."

"Thank you Hoonie!" The slightly older one cheered, pulling Jihoon into a half hug and kissed the top of his head before he jumped away and excused himself to the practice room; leaving Jihoon alone all pink cheeks and fond.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and forgive any grammatical errors


End file.
